


Getting Together... Finally! (2)

by manicSaturday



Series: No Doubt About That [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Contains a tiny bit of sexual content, Cop!Derek, Fluff, Hurt Scott, M/M, sterek, worried!Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 21:22:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2243922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manicSaturday/pseuds/manicSaturday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The second part of Getting Together (1)</p><p> </p><p>  <i>"You're lucky that I'm in-love with you, or else, I would've just left you here to drown in your puke." Derek said to the passed out Stiles.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Together... Finally! (2)

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaand, another one. Seriously, I really need a Beta reader... Hmm... anyone?  
> This is still UN-BETAed and yea...
> 
> and... I might have discovered the wonders of Bastille :)  
>  
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

"Urgh..." Stiles grimaced when the strong taste of Jack ran down his throat, but he loved the burn. He was sitting on the steps of the McCall house, while watching people come and go.

He got up and fished out his phone from his pocket, "Damn... these jeans are tight..." he said to himself and then sat back down on the steps. He scrolled through his contacts, his thumb hovering over Derek's name, "Ah, fuck it. What the hell..." he said and then calls him anyway.

**

Derek was on his way to his car when his phone rang. He quickly fished out his phone and saw Stiles calling him. He hesitated a bit but still answered.

 _Derek? You there?_ Stiles slurred on his words.

"Are you drunk?" was the first thing Derek asked when he hears the teen's voice.

 _*hic* I may or may not *hic* have stolen a bottle of Jack from Scott's dad's liquor cabinet..._ The young man hums, _Hmm, I'm so drunk... I wanna go home._

"So, you're at Scott's place?" Derek asked.

 _Shhhhh... don't be so loud... Derek might know._ Stiles said.

"I'll pick you up." Derek hung up and then rushed to his Camaro.

***

"Der? Yoohoo? Aw man, he hung up on me..." Stiles spoke to his phone, then totally ignored it when his hand found the bottle of liquor once more.

He stood up and walked to the bench where he sat and fixed his gaze up to the sky, smiling dumbly as he waited for someone to find him and put some sense in him.

**

After fifteen minutes, Derek pulled up in front of the McCall residence and found Stiles sitting on a bench, staring up at the sky with a bottle of Jack beside him. He glanced at the house and the music was still blaring from it.

When he got closer to Stiles, he could hear the young man saying something.

And when Stiles finally took another swig of his liquor, he noticed Derek staring at him with a disappointed and angry look on his face.

"Der-bear!" Stiles greets him, a wide impish grin plastered over his face as he tried to stand up and walk over to where the man was, only to fall flat on his ass.

Derek doesn't speak though. He just growls as he picked him up from the ground, and carries him bridal-style straight to the passenger seat of his car.

"Don't puke on my dash."

**

When they got to Stiles apartment, Derek really wished that he wasn't too emotionally and mentally invested on this drunk young man in his arms. He thought about just leaving him here and just call him in the morning.

But too bad, he has fallen in too deep already.

He swung open the bedroom door by kicking it and then walked in, stumbling a bit since Stiles isn't exactly that light when he's this wasted.

"Hmm..." Stiles hums as Derek laid him on top of his bed.

"You're lucky that I'm in-love with you, or else, I would've just left you here to drown in your puke." Derek said to the passed out Stiles.

He reached for Stiles' arm to sit him up and take off his shirt, when suddenly, "I love you..."

Derek stopped midway and stared back at Stiles, whose eyes were closed and his lips pursed into a pout, "S-Stiles? Are you really drunk?"

"I'm so... in-love with you, Derek Hale..." The young man blurted out, and then Derek loosened his grip on his hand and let Stiles fall on the bed.

He stood up, walked away from the bed, and stifled at laugh, until he couldn't help it anymore. He burst out laughing until tears formed in his eyes.

 

He sat back down and just stared at the man he's hopelessly in-love with. Damn.

 

**

The next morning, Derek woke up a little dazed and somehow, he found himself smiling at the memory of Stiles blurting out that he was in-love with him.

He checked on Stiles and found him still sleeping, and drooling on the bed. He went to the bathroom to freshen up and then quickly went to the kitchen to start up the coffeemaker, and maybe make some breakfast if Stiles didn't forget to stock up his cupboards again.

Thankfully, the young man remembered to go shopping.

**

Stiles woke up with a massive hangover. He got up and found himself wearing only his Iron Man boxers, and then jumped to the conclusion that he might've brought someone home last night.

"Shit..." he cursed under breath and searched for his phone, which was fully charged, ---weird.

He scrolled through his contacts and found Scott's number, then pressed call.

 **Uh.... do you even know what time it is?** was the first thing he heard.  
"Scott! Wake up! I think I might have brought someone back home but I can't seem to remember who." Stiles panicked, and then quickly heard a sizzling sound in the kitchen.  
 **Derek texted me last night. I think you went home with him. Bye, Stiles... Have a great time.** Scott said, then hung up without even hearing what Stiles was about to say.

 _Derek? Derek brought me home last night? Why can't I----_ "Shit."

He tried to calm down before even trying to face Derek. He glanced back at his shirts but went with what he was wearing right now; his boxers and the little dignity he has left, then went to face Derek.

 

He found Derek, back facing his direction, wearing his black wife-beater and jeans with no shoes nor socks on.

Derek was cooking bacon and eggs, and he already had coffee ready. Stiles' heart just did a back-flip at the sight.

"Good morning..." He greeted Derek with a sheepish smile on his face.

**

"Good morning..."

Derek turned around and almost choked in his own spit because Stiles didn't even bothered to wear a shirt at all. Stiles. Boxers. Moles. Skin. Yep, his brain finally broke and the juices were frying it as we speak.

When he finally got himself together, he turned off the stove, placed the bacon on a plate and then walked over to where Stiles was.

Stiles stared at him, eyes wide and pink lips slightly parted.

And Derek threw his last resolve out the window. He grabbed him by the waist, pulled him close and kissed him.

Kissing Stiles right now felt right and he wanted more.

Stiles moaned into the kiss, trying to pull the man closer to deepen the kiss. He slightly whined at the loss of contact when Derek pulled away.

“We need to talk.” Derek said as he stared at those obscenely pink lips.  
“Y-you’re right, we should talk about this.” Stiles nodded, and they backed away from each other.

Derek was about to go back to cooking when Stiles grabbed his arm and said, “Fuck talking. I want you. I love you and I want everything with you.”

“Stiles, you’re dating someone else.”

Stiles’ eyes widened and couldn’t help but huff out a chuckle, “Last I checked, I wasn’t.”

“Erica saw you and she even talked to you and your date last week, Stiles.” The man pointed out.

“She didn’t tell you everything though. Malia dumped me after two dates, said that I haven’t moved on from my ex… I don’t even have an ex-boyfriend or girlfriend, but then I thought of you.” Stiles pointed out, his voice slightly wavering, “I’ve always thought of you. When I’m out with someone else, I always imagined them to be you. I don’t want anyone else, I just want you, Derek. Always.”

Derek thought that his heart might stop from what he was hearing. Stiles just told him how much he meant to him and it made his heart swell.

“Fuck, Stiles, I’m so sorry. I should’ve just told you how I felt about you. I shouldn’t have avoided you, and I should’ve just walked up to you and kissed you. I’m sorry, Stiles… I love you so much. I had some help in realizing it but I do, I’m so in-love with you.” Derek said as he cupped Stiles’ face between his palms and pressed butterfly kisses all over his face, from his forehead to his nose, even the moles on his cheeks. God, he loves this man.

Then Stiles grabbed the back of Derek’s head and drew him close for a searing kiss. He moaned loudly when the man grabbed his waist, then slowly slid his hands down his spine. Stiles arched into Derek’s body when he felt the man’s hands squeeze his ass.

“Derek…” He said, slightly out of breath from all of the kissing.  
A wolfish grin rose from Derek’s face, before grabbing Stiles’ thighs and lifted him up, causing the young man to wrap his legs around his waist.

Stiles looked down on Derek’s face and smiled, “I love you and I promise that I’ll always make you happy.”

Those words made Derek’s heart swell even more, beating fast and strong just for Stiles.

“I love you too, hold on to that, okay?”

**

It was a couple of days later after they saw each other again. After the talk they had at the apartment, Stiles needed to work on his piece for the charity two weeks away and Derek needed to get back to work because the Chief, Erica and Boyd have been pestering him to come in.

It was a normal Friday night for Stiles, well except for the rain outside; do some work, marathon some TV series that he hasn’t watched yet, order take-out, that sort of stuff. He didn’t even thought of calling for company, because he wanted to actually finish some work.

Then the doorbell rang the moment he sat down in front of his TV and Chinese food.

He got up and opened the door. To his surprise, he saw Derek soaking wet from the rain, “Hi.”

“Hi? You are dripping wet and you say ‘Hi’… unbelievable, come in. Why are you here?” Stiles said, as he grabbed his boyfriend’s wrist and pulled him inside the apartment, “Bathroom, then explain to me why you decided to play while the rain is pouring.”

Derek pouted but went on his way to the bathroom. He heard Stiles saying that he wasn’t Superman and that he could get sick, even pneumonia. He just smiled and took off his wet jacket, shirt, and even his jeans, oh, let’s not forget the soaked boxer briefs that was under those tight jeans.

 

“You really need to get yourself an umbrella-”He turned around and saw Stiles, mouth open with a grey wife-beater and sweats. He smirked as he coolly took the clothes from Stiles’ hands.

Stiles was in awe but he didn’t say anything, he just went back to the living room and sat quietly on the couch as he waited for Derek to finish.

Truth be told, other than making-out a few days ago, they haven’t done anything extreme yet. It was the first time he saw Derek without a shirt, no, without any clothes on and it is such a turn-on.

The man had the perfect ass, washboard abs and fuck, those thighs and those really big arms.  
“Hey, you don’t mind if I use your drier, right?” Derek asked from the bathroom.

“Uh… sure, go ahead.” He sputters as he grabbed the remote and started to find something to watch, well, more like something to distract himself from Derek’s insanely tempting body.

A couple of minutes later, Derek came out of the bathroom and found Stiles sitting stiffly on the couch with The Avengers playing on the TV.

He walked towards the couch and sat on the opposite side of the couch.  
“Um… did you eat yet? I ordered egg rolls, and some pork fried rice, oh, there’s also spicy chicken if you want.” Stiles broke the silence and Derek nodded, “Yea, I could eat.”

After that, they seemed to be drifting closer, thighs almost touching and arms brushing against each other.  
“So, we haven’t watched Rurouni Kenshin: Kyoto Inferno.” Derek blurted out.  
“Oh yeah, you’re right. I guess, I forgot about that.” Stiles mutters, a fond look plastered on his face.

Derek leaned in to Stiles’ space and whispered into his ear, “Can I touch you?”  
Stiles nodded stiffly and turned his head towards Derek, who was smiling at him, “Don’t be stupid… of course, you can.”

Then Derek did what came naturally to him, he pulled Stiles closer and sat him on his lap. He brushed his lips against the young man’s neck up to his jaw then pressed a chaste kiss on Stiles’ lips.

“I,” another kiss on the lips, “love,” a kiss on his collarbone, “you,” then on the juncture between Stiles’ neck and shoulder.

Stiles moved further into Derek’s lap, sitting on top of the man’s clothed hard dick and then he tried to do what he imagined doing to this man ever since he met him, he ground down on him until Derek moaned and said, “Fuck, I want you.”

He smirked proudly and continued to doing it, slow to fast, fast to slow.

Derek’s hands squeezed his hips, then slowly lifted Stiles’ shirt upwards exposing his mole-dotted pale skin. He licked his lips at the sight of the young man’s body and said, “I want to mark you up, let everyone know that you’re mine,” then throwing away his shirt somewhere in the room.

Those words made Stiles arch his back, and Derek’s attention turned towards his chest and then-

_All of your flaws and all of my flaws_  
 _They lie there hand in hand_

Stiles’ phone rings. It was Lydia’s assigned tune and he can’t just ignore it when she calls, because he knows something is wrong when Lydia calls him.

“One second, Der… Lydia’s calling.” Stiles pulled away from Derek and grabbed his phone from the table, leaving his boyfriend’s lap in the process.

“Okay…” Derek pouted, but Stiles gave him the cutest puppy eyed look and he just gave in.

“Hey, what’s wrong? I was in the middle of something and-” Stiles answered his phone and he stopped mid-way, the color on his cheeks faded away and the smile turned into a frown.

He dropped the phone and went straight to his room, rummaging through his closet to get some jeans and a decent shirt.

Derek worriedly followed him quickly and grabbed his arms, “Stiles, what’s wrong? What did Lydia say?”

“Scott is in the hospital… He got into an accident. I need to see him, Derek.” Stiles said, listlessly moving towards his bed and grabbed his shoes, but Derek cupped his face and said, “Everything’s going to be okay. I’ll go with you just in case, okay?”

Stiles nodded and hugged Derek as tight as he could, “Thank you.”

**

Turns out that Scott was riding his motorcycle on his way to Isaac’s place to surprise him. The rain caused the roads to be slippery. Thankfully, he was wearing a helmet, but still caused a minor concussion. He received a few scrapes and bruises. The accident also cause a spiral fracture on Scott’s shinbone (tibia) and had to put a full cast on it for initial healing.

Stiles smacked his arm and said, “Don’t you ever do that again, you asshole.”

His eyes puffy and red because he cried on the way to the hospital.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make you so worried, so I called Lydia instead.” Scott explained, giving his best friend a loop-sided grin.

Derek was by the foot of the bed with Melissa, Scott’s mom and Stiles’ future mom, "Next time, call Stiles first, okay?" she said, "I don't your brother getting worried sick about you."

“You’re lucky because Derek drove me here and kept me from going insane.” Stiles added as he wiped away the tears from his face.

"Alright, boys, we need to let him rest. Scott, I'm going to check on you later, okay?" Melissa said, as she gestured for Derek and Stiles to exit the room.

Scott laughed and glanced back down at Derek, “Thanks, Derek. You’re the best.”

“No problem, Scott. Get well soon, okay?" Derek said.

Stiles was about to say something but he glanced at Scott then back to Derek, "I'll visit you tomorrow, okay? I have some unfinished business to do."

"Go get him, tiger!" Scott said weakly as the other three exited the room to let him sleep.

**

In the end, they were so tired that the moment they reached Stiles’ apartment, they freshened up and then went straight to bed.

They could always try having sex in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> [TUMBLR](http://saturdaynightupdate.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
